


All That Matters

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam is a graffiti artist, Liam uses they/them pronouns, M/M, Theo is his partner in crime, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Traveling and creating beautiful works of art to fill the empty spaces where LGBT voices demand to be heard, Theo and Liam couldn’t be happier. But there’s one part of their plan that hasn’t quite come to life...or has it?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Thiam Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931393) by [parttimehuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman). 



> My final gift for Mercy. I knew from the moment that I saw your gift exchange list that I wanted to creative something magical for the universe you created. I only hope that I did it justice.

He -  _ they,  _ Theo has to correct himself, Liam’s asked to use their other preferred pronouns - drop down into the seat next to him with a grin. His heart stutters in his chest and he returns it, reaching for the hand of his partner in crime. Black nails with chipped polish curl around his own and he smiles, flicking his gaze between them and thoughtful blue eyes. “You think Seattle is going to recover from our visit?” He asks, glancing out the window. There are some volunteers at the bus station currently trying to scrub away Liam’s art, but it’s a slow process. 

“They can try,” Liam says. They left Theo’s hand up and brushes a kiss across his knuckles. “Someone once told me be gay and do crimes with them.”

“And then they asked me to run away with them.” Theo laughs a little, squeezing Liam’s fingertips. He still can’t believe this is where they’re at. With Liam deferring his fancy art school for a year and Theo’s future hanging in an unknown balance, they’d bought a couple of bus tickets and ran away together. He’d never imagined a scenario quite like this. But they had made good on their high school post graduation promise. They take odd jobs in every city they reach, making just enough to get by, and the freedom of it all is exhilarating. 

Liam fills every city’s blank spaces, creating masterpieces that still take away the breath of the community. They’ve caused a scene in smaller towns, but big cities like this one tend to celebrate Liam’s creations - for the most part. What they’re doing is still illegal, but they haven’t been caught. Theo’s not sure they ever will. They create in the lapses of noise in the still if night, the only sound coming from spray cans being emptied and the occasional cheeky remark from the pair. But they’re making magic together. 

“Is this going to be weird for you?” Liam asks, their brows pulling together. “Not being with your family for Christmas?”

“A little,” Theo admits. “I told mom when I called her last week that I probably wouldn’t be making it home. We’re going to FaceTime on Christmas Eve so they can open the gifts I sent them. And then you can explain to my very annoyed mother why we don’t get a PO Box to have mail delivered. She’s still upset about my birthday.”

“Ah.” Wincing a little, their cheeks turn pink. “Hopefully my gift makes up for it?”

“She’ll still give you an earful.” Theo warns with a soft chuckle. The bus shudders to life beneath them and he stretches his legs out. “How long is this trip?”

“Eight or nine hours. Then we’ll change buses.” Liam tells him, slouching down in their seat. “We should probably get some sleep.”

“Yeah, hang on.” Untangling their hands, Theo spreads the blanket that’s on his lap over both of them and tilts his head. Liam’s lips meet his own, a smile softening them, and he sighs in bliss. It takes another moment of shuffling around to get comfortable, but Theo props himself back against the window and has Liam halfway sprawled across his chest. With the blanket covering them both, it’s a cozy nest of heat and he wraps his arms around Liam with care. 

“Thanks,” they breathe out softly. Smiling, Theo presses a kiss to their hair and closes his eyes. The sound of conversation around them eventually pulls him to sleep. 

-

“You ever think about how many people have had sex in these places?” Liam asks as they drop their duffel at the foot of the bed. Theo wrinkles his nose and they laugh, shaking their head as they sit down on the mattress. 

“Why do you have to mention that every goddamn time we get a room?” They smirk as Theo complains, knowing their partner is making a face at the bed. When they look up, narrowed green eyes pin them into place. 

“What,” they say with a sly grin, “do you want us to join the number of people that have hooked up in here?” 

“I’m literally going to strangle you in your sleep.” Theo warns. Liam would almost take him seriously if he didn’t have a grin twitching at the corners of his lips. 

“Promises, promises. You know I’ve got a choking kink.” Winking, they get to their feet and shuffle toward the bathroom. “I’m going to hit the shower and try and wash off the bus smell. Door’s unlocked if you want to join me.” 

“I need to call and check in with my parents. I told mom I’d let them know that we made it safely. You know how she gets.” Theo says, rolling his eyes for extra effect. Grinning, they nod in understanding and slip into the bathroom. It’s a small space, slightly cramped to get the door shut, but they’ve had worse. Lukewarm water runs from the tap as they step into the shower. That’s good enough for them. As long as they can get cleaned up and crawl into a semi-comfortable bed and wrap their arms around the man they love, that’s all that matters in the end. 

They scrub themselves down with the little bar of soap provided, grateful this one doesn’t hold too strong a scent. The last motel made their skin itch from their soap and their nostrils burned for days. Theo had taken pity on them and gone to get something from the drugstore. Unfortunately, that little bottle has since run out. Liam knows that they don’t have to live completely like this, but they find it freeing. They don’t have to worry about a thing except for buying cans of spray paint and having enough extra cash for a decent meal. And Theo….

God, they love him. He’s the best thing that’s happened to them since the start of summer. For years, they carried around the promise made when they were barely teens about running away together. Liam’s never shared that dream with anyone else. Their friends know all about Theo, but not about the promise that they made to each other. It’s a special memory they hold close to their heart. They’d dreamed about it plenty of times, but they’d never expected Theo to agree to run away with them. They’d packed their bags and stolen away in the dead of night, not calling Theo’s parents until they were across the state border. His mother had driven out the next day to meet them with tears in her eyes and a credit card in hand, promising not to interfere with their plans as long as Theo kept in touch. 

It had taken a couple of weeks for his father to come around, but Theo seemed to handle it just fine. But he’s always been good at hiding things. They’d noticed it early on in their relationship. Theo would rather be quiet and complacent than make a fuss. The complete opposite to them. But they’re still drawn together, bringing out the best and sometimes the worst in each other, and every moment is magnetic. God, they love that man. 

As they step from the shower and wrap a towel around their waist, they can hear Theo’s low murmur from the bedroom. “...doesn’t suspect a thing. I thought they might, but I’ve been clearing the search history.” Their interest is piqued and they open the door, grinning as Theo flushes. 

“That your mom? Tell her hello from me.” Liam says, dropping their towel and grabbing a fresh pair of boxers from their suitcase. 

“Liam says hello.” Theo pauses and grins. “Yeah, I’ll tell him you love him. Good night, mom. Tell dad I missed him and I’ll be sure to call him tomorrow.” He says before hanging up. 

“How are they doing?” Liam asks, sprawling across the bed. They slide their head to rest on Theo’s knee and he snorts, lifting a hand to run fingers through their damp hair. 

“Great. Mom and Tara baked all day today. I think Tara burned half of it though.” Theo says, shaking his head. “But they’re all really good. They miss me. Miss  _ us,  _ really.”

Liam knows it’s true. They’ve been a favorite of the Raeken family for years. They’d worried that they’d be hated when they stole Theo away in the middle of the night, but Theo’s mom had been quick to assure him the opposite was true. She loved them and was happy that Theo had a chance to have an adventure and be part of something wonderful. Liam wasn’t sure if she knew they were responsible for the graffiti that still stood in Beacon Hills, but if she knew then she’d never said anything. Nor had Theo. 

They know how long it’s taken Theo to be able to talk to their parents. It’s one of the first things they’d talked about when they’d gotten away from Beacon Hills together. Liam had a hard time relating to Theo and his struggles with his parents. Liam’s own had loved them regardless of all the shit they put them through. It hadn’t always been easy - they’d made life a living hell at times and rebelled in a million different ways - but they’d always been met with support and love and understanding. Honestly, they were pretty fucking lucky. 

“I’m going to go shower. I’ll be out soon.” Theo leans down, pressing a chaste kiss to their forehead. “And before you go snooping on my phone, I was talking to my mother about your Christmas gift. You won’t find a single record of it.” He warns, lightly tapping them on the nose. 

“I wasn’t going to pry,” they say. Theo doesn’t call them on the lie. Their partner kisses them and then gets up with care, heading into the bathroom. As they close their eyes and curl up on top of the sheets, a feeling of warmth fills them. They’re loved, in the company of a man that they love just as fiercely, and they’re happy. It’s more than enough. 

  
  



End file.
